narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ishidate
Ishidate was a missing-nin who appears in Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. He was hired by the Land of the Moon minister Shabadaba to kill Michiru Tsuki and his son, Hikaru Tsuki, to overthrow the current king, Kakeru Tsuki. He used a unique gauntlet to assassinate Kakeru Tsuki. Personality Immediately upon his introduction, Ishidate showed himself as an arrogant and egotistical man. He has a tremendous amount of confidence in his abilities; so much so that even when knowing he was up against one of Konoha's best ninja, Kakashi, he already believed himself to be the superior. Despite his arrogant nature, he has shown himself to be an intelligent man. While Kakashi was launching a powerful assault on the main gate, Ishidate deduced that it was a diversion tactic and had his men find Kakashi's teammates. Ishidate's arrogance seems to come from a superiority-complex as seen during his second battle against Naruto. When Naruto managed to defeat him, Ishidate completely lost his composure and became deranged, completed obsessed with killing Naruto to reaffirm his belief in his abilities despite being given orders to kill Michiru first. Plot overview He was first seen as he witnessed Konoha's ninja arrival at the fortress, and escaped with ninja techniques. Ishidate made a presumption that his team was stronger than Naruto Uzumaki's. He then comes again to stop Michiru and the team to go get help from other lands. There he battles Kakashi Hatake and, with the assistance of his performance dulling gas, easily outmaneuvered Kakashi and ultimately petrifies Kakashi's arm. He even petrified Korega and sliced him into many pieces. After Naruto used the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Ishidate decides it better to retreat as his team had already captured Michiru. Later, when Naruto's team, along with the circus people and Land of Moon soldiers, infiltrated the palace, Ishidate and his men were ordered to stop them. He petrifies a soldier and tries to kill Hikaru. Naruto manages to stop him from doing so, and uses the Nine-Tailed Fox power once again. Naruto then uses the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to overwhelm Ishidate who stomped on the clones of Naruto many times. He was pretends to be dead, but was still alive and he petrifies Naruto's leg. Ishidate then plans to kill Naruto and Hikaru, but Shabadaba tells him to kill Michiru. Getting annoyed, he unwittingly petrifies Shabadaba. Seeing bigger problems ahead of him, he picks up stones, and turns into multiple sharp rocks and fires at Michiru. After scoring some hits, Ishidate seems to prepare more of a final jutsu, but was immediately stopped by Kiki (monkey) and Chamu (saber-tooth tiger). Ishidate then tries to get them off, and he does. However they buy enough time for Michiru, who is carrying Naruto on his shoulders and helped along by his son Hikaru, to gain momentum and charge toward him. By the time Ishidate has gotten the animals off him, he is hit point blank by Naruto's Crescent Moon Rasengan, blasting the section he's on into smithereens and knocking him unconsious, his fate after is unknown Abilities Like the rest of his team, Ishidate's primary battle tactic is close-range taijutsu while utilizing a powerful and odorless performance dulling gas to weaken his opponent's senses and reaction time, thus making it easier to fight. In addition, he possesses a unique gauntlet which allowed him to control stone and petrify any living material he touched.